Mobile phones are most popular electronic equipment in people's daily lives. In particular, the appearance of smart phones with touch screens changes the usage habits of people for mobile phones. For mobile phones with touch screens, the touch screen is the most frequently used part of the mobile phone. As the current mobile phones get larger and larger in size, the screens also get bigger and bigger. Therefore, in order to protect the screen of mobile phones, screen protector film appears, which can effectively protect the screens of mobile phones.
With the development of the screen of mobile phones, the screen of mobile phones develops from a flat display screen to a curved display screen. In order to protect the curved display screen, curved screen protector film appears too, however, the curved screen protector film enables ease of deposition of an adhesive layer, so that the curved screen protector film cannot adhere onto the screen due to too much adhesive on this film. Thus, user experience is poor.